


In the End

by tomatostick



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Human, Background Uriel (Supernatural), Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gabriel Being an Asshole (Good Omens), God Ships Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Hufflepuff Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Mentioned Beelzebub (Good Omens), Michael Being an Asshole (Good Omens), Minor Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Sandalphon (Good Omens) - Freeform, Slytherin Crowley (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatostick/pseuds/tomatostick
Summary: I'm just trying to make a nice story about the two supernatural beings in Hogwarts. Follow Azira (she is female cuz I flipped a coin to see) and Crowley (male cuz I also flipped a coin) as they reunite in Hogwarts and start teaching. Learn about their past and what they struggle with in the present (love duh). The fic is placed in more modern times, I think that makes things very interesting! There will be smut in the future so I'll change the rating at one point.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. A New Beginning

Crowley sighed as he stood on front of his mirrow in his childhood bedroom, well not so childish since he was still living in it, but it will always have that meaning for him. This is it, he though, there´s no turning back until the end of the year. His mind was racing with a lot of thoughts: would the children like him? Is he a good enough teacher? Would the other teachers judge him a lot? Was this worth it? Did Azira get his letter already? As the questions raced in his mind he quickly found the answer for the last two. Of course this was worth it, his job in the Ministry of Magick as an auror had gotten boring since they sent him to work at the office instead of other places, plus he knew he could always come back to that if he was desperate. And Azira could have gotten his letter, he never knew, only when she answered back and since she was living in South America ,the waiting time was kind of long. He didn´t mind though, it always cheered him up when he could read her letter and loopy hand writting. With another sigh he picked up his suitcase and headed for the door. He looked around at the house one more time before stepping out and locking the door. His parents weren´t there to wave him goodbye since they had gone a period of time to spend it with his sister, Lilith, in the english countryside, also claiming it was good for their health. Crowley decided to get to Kings Cross Station the muggle way and as he stepped out of the house, he hailed a cab and after getting in, the vehicle sped of to the station. Crowley had considered just driving in his prized Bentley to the bloody castle, but the long trip seemed a bit to much for him and his car so he decided not to at the end and catch the train to Hogwats. Hogwarts, what memories it brought to him, the nice, innocent first years and finally the more painful and confusing last years. Now he was headed there as a professor himself. Who would have guessed, he thought, that I would end up back in the castle. The headmistress God had insisted and had made him a very good contract, Crolwey was feeling a bit burned out from his work so he thought that this was the perfect opportunity to try out something new, plus he had always like kids and gotten well with them so maybe it wouldn´t be so hard (it is but that´s for him to find out later).  
Crowley sped up and down the stairs in the station until reaching the platform just ahead of 9 3/4. He saw around him the groups of witches and wizard who croweded the place with their carts and suitcases. Some ,like him where, dressed more modern while other sported the school uniforms already. Crolwey always though muggles dressed pretty well since the style also suited him. Tonight there was going to be the Sorting Ceremony plus feast and he had to dress well. He had a nice black turtleneck, nice black dress pants instead of his usual jeans and he had thrown on a nice blazer with a golden serpent curling around the neck (this is intentional, he was also appointed Head of the Slytherin House and Crolwey liked snakes so he kind of exploited this). To add to his outfit he had slung a delicate gold chain with a pair of wings and snake figure attached to it (the wings had been Aziras present for his 17th bithday, he still kept them in mint condition), the figures gave him courage. As he approached the column in between station 9 and 10 he saw a figure he could recognize anywhere. Blond hair up to the shoulders, the tartan print and the inevitable nervouse wiggle. Crowleys heart picked up. Had Azira actually come to see him off? This was a much nicer surprise than he ever thought. The angel seemed to be waiting or hesitant to cross the barrier so Crolwey slunk up to her.  
'Well, well, what a sight for sore eyes you are angel' He said outloud to the figure now next to him.  
Azira gasped upon hearing the voice. 'Crowley?' she asked.  
'The one and only angel' He smirked back. He was surprised by the hug he was enveloped. He sighed with affection and returned it.  
'Dear Crowley, I never would have thought about seeing you here. What are you doign here?' Azira asked as she unfurled from the tight embrace.  
'I was going to ask the same to you angel. Here to see me off to Hogwarts? I hope you got my letter, I explained in it that I got hired as the new Herbology teacher and as the new head of Slytherin!'  
Aziraphale gasped 'Congratulations my dear! But I´m also here because I´m also going to Hogwarts to teach.'  
'You´re what!?'  
'Going to Hogwarts to teach' the angel replied primly 'I also wrote to you explaining that I had gotten hired as a the new Charms teacher and that we could meet more since I was going to be living in the U.K. again, but I see there is no need for that sice we are practically going to be living together'. She broke into a smile at the end and motioned towards the barrier. Crowley, trying to break out of his stupidity and happy dance in his head, nodded and picked up his suitcase. He extended his other arm towards Aziras suitacse wich she smiled again and handed over.  
'Jesus Christ Azira!' he exclamed as he felt the weight of the case. 'What have you got in here?'  
'Just my book and my clothes. I did do an expantion charm for the case but i guess I should have done more charms to lessen the weight because your right it is pretty heavy'  
'Well it feels like you're carrying a whole library in here' He laughed when he saw the look she gave him. 'I'm guessing you are'  
'Maybe' she replied.  
They stepped through the barrier and into platform 9 3/4. The Hogwarts express was waiting ahead of them and it was surrounded by the nervous families of the first years and by the more experienced families with older kids ofr whose parents were wizards or witches. Crowley and Azira chose a train car close to the beginning and sat down in a th plush red seats. Azira asked Crowley if they would see any teacher before they got to the castle. Crolwey shook his head, he doubted it since most of them didn't travel by train but by other means to the castle. Azira nodded and the proceded to take out a book and started reading. Crowley looked content. He would have liked to speak more to Azira since it had been two years since they hadn't seen each other in person. But he knew Azira was probably thinking, she tended to do that while she read. So Crowley decide that talking was for later, maybe when the trolley arrived, that had always cheered up Azira. As Azira read, Crolwey observed his friend. Azira hadn't aged, well that was normal since they were only 30 years old, actually Azira was 29 still, her birthday was in November. She was wearing a sensible tartan skirt, with sheer stockings and shoes with small heels. She wore a turtleneck like him, but it was white and on top she had a light brown blazer to match with the skirt. She had taken out her reading glasses and her blond hair was half tied at the back. The trains whistle sounded and after a few seconds it started to move. Crolwey crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe that he was going back to Hogwarts and with his angel of all people. He dearly hoped he got the courage enough to maybe ask her out. It had been on his mind and in his heart for years now. But he never knew if Azira would also want a relationship with him and that always scared him. Yes, he thought, I am a coward. Hopelessly pining after an angel who looked at him and made him feel complete. Who knew him better than any other person in this world and who had always been there for him (even when they had had their own falling outs too). Crowley knew he was smitten since a long time ago but he felt powerless to do anything and yet every single time they met up, the question was always at the tip of his tongue. Did Azira love him the way he loved her? It often haunted him in his bad dreams and was made present when he felt the most insecure. WIthout thinking he gripped his necklace and his mind calmed down a bit more. If Azira couldn't love him like that it was fine because he was prepared to live his life as her best friend. Even if it hurt him more than it should. Azira was more the most important person in his whole life and if he would gladly dedicate his life to her if needed. Stupid, he told himself, right now you should be thinking about other things, not about your pitiful pining towards Azira.   
Azira watched over her book as Crowley tugged at his necklace. She smiled softly when she saw it was her present toward him. She could feel her own gold chain tucked in her sweater. It had the same figures as Crowley, the snake was also gifted on her 17th birthday. Whenever he tugged at it she knew he was nervous.  
'Are you alright dear?' she asked.  
'Yeah, yeah, just thinking' he answered absent mindedly.  
'What worries you?'  
'A lot of things angel' he answered with a scowl. 'Will the kids like me? Will the teachers like me? Is it going to be nice working in Hogwarts?'  
'Oh dear, the children will love you, they adore you and you can connect so well with them. Don't worry about working in Hogwarts, you'll have me. We can have tea at my place or yours whenever we want and then get to explore the castle just like the old times.'  
Crowley nodded, he liked that idea. And it soothed his woorries that Azira was going to be working with him.  
'Also dear your worries should be less than mine' Azira sighed. 'I'm not as worried about the children but more about the teachers. Some of them were our old teachers and also...Gabriel is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.'  
'He's what?!' Crowley nearly shouted.  
'Yes dear, please don't shout. He started working in Hogwarts five years ago. I just hope things don't get messy' She sighed and looked down at her feet.  
'What the actual fuck angel. That wanker is going to be working with us? If he even touches you I promise I'll rip him to shreds and scatter his pieces in the Forbiden Forest' Crolwey growled.  
'It's ok dear. I would actually prefer if you don't harm him. You could loose your job and I'm beign serious here Crowley. He's not worth it.' With that Azira switched topics to how her stay in South America had gone. Crowley smiled as she rambled about the people, the languages, the culture, the food and all the things she had learned. Inside though he was mad becuase the only man who had had the privilige to recieve Aziras love back had truly hurt her and broken her. Crowley knew how it had hurt Azira, the unhappiness of the marrige, the pain of the divorce, the humiliation he had put her through. And through that, Crowley had been there for her and it hurt him still that Azira had chosen a man like Gabriel over him. And here he was, on his way to being work buddies with the man he hated most in this world.


	2. Journey to the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphales POV. They get to Hogwarts!

Aziraphale was surprised by Crowleys sudden appearance, she had never expected her day to turn out like this. She had left the Ministry early in the morning after arriving by portkey from Argentina. How she missed the country already! She had spent the last two years travelling all of South America, inmersing herself in the different cultures and recollecting spells for her investigation. The project had been financed by herself, Azira had taken all her money she had earned and set off to learn about life outside the british isles. Her travels through the South American continent had pleased her and had opened her mind up to different aspects of life. She had never felt so whole and complete in her life. When a letter arrived offering her a job at Hogwarts as the new Charms teacher she was almost inclined to refuse it. However a small voice in her head said that maybe it was time to settle down with a job and earn money again. Maybe after this she could go and travel the world again. It was no secret to her that she was runing out money, she had lived with friends she had made on the trip so expenses weren't bad and the people were very generous with everything they gave. But she didn't have much, also her parents never sent her anything or supported her on this 'small adeventure' as they called it. And maybe the time to start a new chapter had come and Azira was ready to face it. Living in South America had gave her the courage to face her past and her insecurities. She decided she wouldn't get stuck on those memories, well not all of them, only the bad ones. So the voice in her said that maybe going to Hogwarts was going to heal her and maybe that way she'll also be closer to a certain red headed gentleman. Crowler, she though with fondness, was going to be very happy about these news. She had wrtten to him as soon as she had accepted the job and had asked him to meet her one day in Hogsmeade whenever he could. Crowley had expressed in his leters that working an office job for the Ministry was boring and not what he had signed up for when he had become an auror. Azira sighed at that memory, they had both promised each other that they would become aurors together. Only then Azira decided to trust her foolish heart and broke the promise. Now Crowley was a successful wizard and she was a wandering witch. At least they had remained friends and still wrote each other letters. Crowley had tried to persuade Azira once to get a muggle magic box (a cell phone), he had called it, and try to enchant it so it would bend to the magical world. However muggle artifacts were tricky and stubborn and Azira had told Crowley to drop that suggestion in his deparment (Departement of Magical Law Enforcement) since they were always looking for better communication devices. Crolwey had laughed at that and said that the day that happened he would kiss his boss on his scraggly beard. Azira laughed with him and blushed at the though of Crolwey puckering his lips right before a kiss. That was three years ago and Azira still had conflicitng feelings for her friend. Now standing in front of the column that all witches and wizards knew as 9 3/4 Azira had her doubts. What of she wasn't strong enough really? What if she couldn't fix anything? If she had made the wrong choice again? People moved around her trying to get the platform and Azira just stood there. You're being silly, she told herself, snap out of it and cross the barrier and get on that train and show yourself out there. Her thoughts were broken by the smooth voice of Crowley, expressing his disbelief and happiness to see her there. Azira stared at him and thought inwardly how good he still looked. The muggle clothes did suit him and the whole black and gold aesthetic was perfect for him. She though how plain she must look in comparison and how unchanging her style was. Not that she didn't like it, she loved her tartan modest skirts and bronw blazers, it's just that sometimes standing to a person as smooth and well fitted as Crowley made her self-concious sometimes. She didn't blame Crolwey though, he had always attracted attention for the way he dressed, the way he walked and held himself, all of his self generally stood out. Azira had been good at keeping away those self depreciating commentaries about herself and she knew Crowley would scowl and say something like 'you are also pretty, angel' to knock her out of those thoughts. It always worked and it brought color to her cheeks and her mind into a small roller coaster ride. She didn't need that ride now so she didn't comment on his style. Crowley then surprised her by saying he was going to teaching at Hogwarts and as the Herbology teacher. Azira was so glad and relieved by the news. Not only was she going to be working with her best friend but also that meant she didn't have to fight her battles alone. Cowley had been her biggest supporter in her ups and downs in life, even when they got mad at each other. Felling thrilled by the news, she also told him of her new job as the Charms teacher. Crowley had looked surprised but very elated and they both made their way across the barrier.  
Once they were settle in the train cars , Azira pulled out her book 'Teaching for Sophisticated Dummies' to pass time and calm her nerves. She looked up sometimes and saw how nervous and shaken Crolwey truly looked. They were on the same side apparently, she laughed inwardly. She asked Crowley about it and Crowley expressed his fears about beign a teacher. Azira reassures him and told him about Gabriel. At once Crowleys face turned sour and a permanent scowl settled in. Azira quickly changed subject cringing at herslef for telling Crowley about her ex-husband. Crolwey had hated Gabriel since the very begining and even more after the divorce. Azira knew not to talk much about Gabriel but as she read she though that maybe this year was her year. Her year to show Gabriel that she dind't need him after all this time, to say a lot of things unsaid and maybe to show Crowlet that it really wasn't worth it anymore to be thinking about Gabriel. And maybe if Crowley didn't see her as stuck between Gabirels claws they could actually sort out their feelings. It was all very complicated and Azira was fustrated that she couldn't read minds, that way she though, could solve a lot problems much faster. They made nice conversation till the trolley arrived. Azira told Crolwey about her travels through South America and he told her about his office job and then about his parents and sister. Azira was delighted to hear about Liliths new child and to congratulate Crowley she bought a lot of things of the trolley. They both knew she would end up eating them but it was ncie to fall back into these small, old habits. They chatted until they almost arrived at Hogwarts. As the train slowed down Crowley opened his suitcase and took out a black with large sleeves as he liked it. Azira laughed at all the dramatics but took out her light brown robe. Crowley looked at it and said she looked like a jedi. Azira shoot him a confusing look and Cowley explained it came form a Muggle movie and that she should see it one day. Then he took out his magical muggle box and pressed a button till then screen turned black. He explained to Azira that cellphones don't work well in Hogwarts due to all the magical interferance. However he would talk to the Headmistress to lessen this interferance and try installing wifi boxes so kids could use their phones to contanct their parents back home. Azira just nodded along, she didn't keep very up to date with a lot of muggle things and this was something only Crowley really understood. As they stepped out of the train they met Shadwell. Shadwell was the gate keeper at Hogwarts and made sure that the student transportation runned smoothly. As teachers, he explained, they have to fly to the castle and dust themselves off before the feast. Then he handed them to brooms and said a gruff welcome back. Azira smiled as she took her broom and said thank you. Shadwell just huffed and waved them goodbye as he went to attend to the first years. Azira and Crolwey made their way to a patch of grass and after securing their suticases to their brooms they took of into the night sky.  
Azira felt so free flying, she looked to her left and her mouth split into a big grin as she saw Crowleys look of hapiness. They both like flying very much and had actually been part of the Quidditch teams. Azira had been a chaser for the Hufflepuff team and Crowley had been a beater for the Slythering team. He had always wanted to be a seeker but he never made it in the try outs. Crolwey loved speed, that was undeniable, he always had the fastest broom or newest model to try out and race across the skies. Azira just thought that sometimes Crolwey was a litlle spoiled but she knew it wasn¡t the right thing to tell her best friend or their parents. Now back in the air she missed those days when they were just kids racing through the skies and daring each other. As the castle loomed closer with its lights and somber walls, they saw on he shore of the lake the first years who were starting to get on the boats. Soon they found themselves right infront of the castle, looking for the place to land. They saw a young woman waving at them from one of the lower balconies. They quickly descended and hopped off.  
"Hello, my name is Anathema. I'm the Divination teacher. The Headmistress sent me to guide you here and accompany you to the Great Hall for the feast." she said in a kind tone.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Aziraphale, but please call me Azira" Azira answered warmly.  
"And I'm Crowley" said Crowley gruffly.  
"Very well let's go then"  
They stepped inside and before Azira could grab her suitcase she saw it had dissapeared. Probably the house elves she thought. Anathema led them down the stairs and thorugh corridors until they arrived at a small door that lead to the raised part of the Great Hall, were the teachers sat at the feast. Crowley smoothed his robes and adjusted his turtleneck. Azira fussed with her robes a bit, trying to make them appear smoother. Anathema just watched with a look of growing amusement. They had made no conversation till they reached the door but Anathema sensed good auras from both. I will have to read them one day, she thought. For now she was content on seeing them so fussy and excited. She opened the door and strolled onto the podium. The other teachers were mingeling about, some were already seated and were waiting for the Headmistress to arrive and welcome the back the new and old students. Azira stepped on fisrt, followed closely by Crolwey. The teachers all stood up to go shake their hands. There was Madam Tracy, who taught Transfiguration, Newton who taught Muggle Studies, a young teacher called Uriel who taught Potions and many others. Finally there was Gabirel. He was the last and he actually smiled at Azira and Crolwey as they neared him to shake handds.  
"Azira, what a pleasure" he said smoothly. "I was aware you would come to teach however I wasn't notified that your little friend here was also coming"  
Before Azira could say something back, Crowley intervened.  
"Yes, I'm glad no one told you. I hope I am a very welcomed surprise", he said stiffly.  
"Why of course you are, never thought of it different in my life." Gabriel sneered, "Well sunshine, you better get ready, the Headmistress is about to come"  
With that he turned and went to sit near Professor Sandaphalon who spoke to him quietly while looking at the pair.   
"Come on Crowley", Azira said. "Not worth your time"  
They both sat down in their designated seats. Azira had Uriel to the left and Crolwey to the right. Crowley had Anathema to his right. The young witch looked interested in the pair and Crolwey knew she would probably make converstaion during the meal. He sighed, now was not the time to make even more enemies in the school. He had to be nice, well less mean to the other teachers if he was going to survive the school year. Suddenly the lights dimmed. The doors opened and all the children streamed in. The older ones sat at their tables and the new first years stayed at the entrance. The small door thta lead to the podium opened and out strolled Heasmistress God. She was a kind looking woman but her eyes looked stern at the moment. She nodded in the teachers direction and made her way to the middle to deliver her speech before the feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really thought this chapter was going to be shorter but my hand just coulnd't stop typing!  
> Next one is the feast and a bit Aziras and Crowleys past!  
> Writting is much harder than I realised. Please if there are any errors feel free to tell me, I wan't to improve my writting skills!


	3. Easy Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feast! Crowley learns more about the castles inhabitants. Also some nice childhood memories are coming in hot!

The Great Hall glowed with the light of the candles which floated on the air. The room was filled with the sound of kids chattering and squealing in delight at seeing each other again. After the short welcoming speech by the Headmistress there was the Sorting Ceremony. All of the new students seemed excited to meet their new companions and houses. After the Sorting, the Headmistress introduced Azira and Crowley.  
"Students, this is Professor Aziraphale, she will be teaching Charms and she will be helping out in the library." Azira looked surprised at the last bit but she smiled and stood to so the children could identify her. Crowley knew she was happy about the library part since Azira liked books a lot.  
"Next we have Professor Crowley. He will be teaching Herbology and he is the Head of Slytherin. Please, if you have any questions, ask him!" Now Crowley stood up and did a small lazy wave at the crowd of students.  
"Now children," the Headmistress chided."I want you all to enjoy this year inmensely, learn a lot and have fun. The teachers and staff are here to help you with your problems and anything you might need. However this year we have a special event. Since many of you petitioned it, this year we will hold a winter ball. I know many of you were inspired by what the muggles call 'homecoming' so the teachers decided to approve this. The ball will be held in December, right before winter break since we know many of you go back to stay with your families. More information about it will come soon. For now just enjoy your first day at Hogwarts! Let the feast begin!"  
The Hall broke out into the joyous laughing and screaming children. The succulent plates appeared right before their eyes and many of them dug in. On the teachers table, Azira helped herself to a nice serving of mashed potatos and roast. She filled her cup with wine and then offered it to Crowley, who nodded his head. Crowley didn't enjoy eating that much but he served himself some peas, a bit of chicken and a piece of white bread. He noticed Azira trying to make small talk to the professor next to her. Uriel didn't seem to be very interested by what Azira was trying to explain.  
"Don't try to make friends with them," Anathema said next to Crowley and nodding towards Azira and Uriel.  
"Why not?" Crowley asked frowning. Making people dislike you since the first day was a bad idea.  
"Cuz they're asshole that's why," Anathema shrugged, as if that explained everything. Crowley lifted one eyebrow up looking for an explanation.  
"They might be good teachers like the rest here but they're not the nicest people. Also I'm telling you ahead since you're new, but the teachers seem to be 'divided' into two groups here. There's Gabirels group. They're a bunch of ignorant teachers who think they're better than the rest. It can be very unnerving. Then there's the rest of the teachers who are not very keen on Gabriels ideas or who just don't care. Headmistress has had to break several fights around us. And to be honest, I'm not sure appointing Azira, Gabirels ex-wive, as a teacher was a good idea."  
Crolwey frowned at the last part.  
"Azira is capable of defending herself from those wankers," he said. "If not, I'm here for her."  
Anathema smirked.  
"Seems like you two are very close. Will you ask her out for the Winter Ball?"  
Crolwey choked on his wine.  
"I'm sorry?" He said while staring wide eyed at Anathema (not that she could see behind his dark tinted glasses). Anathema just smiled as if she knew.  
"There is more going on here, I can feel it. And trust me as the Divination teacher. I can feel it faintly in your auras."  
"Our auras?" Crowley asked.  
"Yes, everyone has auras. I can read yours one day of you want. They tell much about the person, sometimes even their future."  
"Is this how you became the Divination teacher?"  
"Yes, I know I'm pretty young, but I got talent in art of Divination. Also I had a pretty famous ancestor who wrote a book about very accurate prophecies. You could say it runs in my blood"  
Crowley nodded.  
"One more thing" she said smirking. "Relationships between teachers isn't prohibited"  
Crowley nearly spat out his food. Anathema laughed.  
"I know it's weird but yeah. Headmistress doesn't seem to care. In fact I think she likes it when people get together in school. Newt and I have been in a relationship for a year now and he teaches Muggle Studies." She pointed to the brown haired fidgety man some few chairs away. "You should see him with muggle 'techonology' as he calls it"  
"Is he good?" Asked Crolwey.  
Anathema shook her head. "Far from it. But he enjoys it." She smiles at Newt who was loooking across the table at them. At that point, Azira had given up with Uriel and scooted closer to Crowley so she could talk with Anathema. The both hit it off inmediately, after Azira learned that she was Agnes Nutter descendant.  
"The Agnes Nutter? The one who wrote 'Nice and Accurate Prophecies'?" She asked amazed.  
"The one and only,"said Anathema proudly and then they proceded to talk about Divination. Azira explained the ancient practices of many wizards in South America to know about the future. Anathema seemed very interested and inmersed in the conversation. Crowley just ate and drank in peace, happy that at least they were making a friend in the castle.  
A few hours later, the Prefects of the houses lead the students to their dormitories. The teachers stayed a bit more. Headmistress then looked at them sternly and asked for no more fights this year. Then reminded them to welcome Azira and Crowley warmly. Many teachers nodded along, except Gabriel who sneered at Aziras direction, making Crowley scowl at him. Then Anathema led Azira to her room and Newt led Crowley to his room. The teachers room were distributed along the castle, they didn't share dormitories like the students. Once inside Crolwey looked around. The room was plain but had his suitcase inside. There was only a bed, a desk and a closet. The Headmistress had explained that they could decorate it how they like it. So Crowly shrunk his current bed and oponed his suitcase. He took out his bed with the silk black sheets, his favorite bed table, his clothes which drifted to hang themselve in the closet and finally a few of his most precious plants. He set them on the windowsill but soon realised that he had gotten a balcony. So he decided to take them outside. As he stepped out he observed the peaceful grounds basking in the light of the moon. He reminded himself to insulate the balcony in winter so the plants wouldn't die of the cold. Then he stepped back inside and decided to go to sleep so he could be ready for his first classes tomorrow instead of finishing with his unpacking. He turned around uneasily in his bed until he fell asleep due to exhaustion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 0 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

More than 20 years ago

Crowley grumbled at his parents. He didn't want to move from their nice cottage near the english sea. But his mom didn't like using the floo network to get to work since it made her incredibly dizzy and sick. So his parents had decided to move closer to central London so they could take one the different Ministry entrances to work. Crowley and his sister Lilith, five years older than him, had complained all the way. Crowley just thought that his moms excuse was incredibly selfish. The house they moved into wasn't in the center but was nice enough to have a garden in the city. For Crowleys parents, money wasn't an issue, didn't matter if it was muggle or wizard. The were pureblood both of them, but weren't very fanatic. In fact, one of his uncles had married a muggle woman and no one seemed to mind. Crowleys dad laughed and said that ever since his Grandma died the whole pureblood tradition thing died. 'Times are changing', he told his son,'Your mom beign a pureblood was just pure coincidence'. Crolweys parents did love their children and try to spend time with them, however they were both very busy working. His dad was an auror and often worked away on missions. His mom worked in the Department of International Magical Cooperation and was apparently very important. She had a lot of meetings and conference calls. Since the children were left to their own, the parents decided to send them to muggle school so they could learn to read and write and learn all those muggle things. It was normal since the kids didn't go to Hogwarts till they were 11 years old and they had learn to read and write before that. Some parents chose to homeschool them while others sent their kids to muggle school till they were old enough to go to Hogwarts. That year though, Crowley was eight and starting in a new school in London. Lilith was already 13 and going to Hogwarts. Crolwey missed his sister a lot when she went away. He did have friends at school but it had been hard at the begininng since most of the kids didn't like his bright golden eyes. But then an adult had said that his eyes were very beautiful and suddenly all the kids wanted to see them. Crolwey had thought inside that it was al just a bit mean, but his mom had told him to be proud of his eyes. 'They are a Crolwey trait' she said. 'I really thought my eye color was going to influence in one of you but I see your dads eyes are much stronger than I thought'. Both him and Lily had golden eyes and redish hair. 'At least you guys got my hair' his mom had joked waving her red curls.  
The very day they moved, Crolweys mom decided to visit the neighbours to get to know them. She told Crowley that it was a nice thing to do and asked him to accompany her. Crolwey just nodded and followed his mom. In the house next them live a couple with a kid. They introduced themselves as the Fells and called their daughter down to meet Crolwey. Azira walked down the staris prmily and introduced herself to the Crowleys and Crowley just couldn't help but blurt out 'Mom, an angel!'. At that both his mother, Azira and himslef blushed. His mom quickly hushed him but the Fells seemed to be very happy for the compliment. Azira could only blush more and mutter thank yous. Crowley did think she was and angel, with her white blond hair, nice dress, petit body and cute complexion. The Fells explaiend that Azira was short for Aziraphale, who was an angel in the Bible. Mr. Fell explained that he was the preacher of a prestigious Church close by. Then they asked what Crowleys parent did. Mrs. Corwley explained that both her husband and her were business people. Crowley learned that since muggles didn't understand much about magic many wizards and witches twisted their jobs a bit when asked what they did for a living. The Fells seemed like a pleasant bunch and they let Crolwey play with Azira. First thing Crolwey did was call Azira angel and that name stuck. They got on incredibly well. Azira told Crowley that she went to an all girls school that was very strict. Crowley said he was going to go to the school nearby and that they should meet up more often. Azira giggled and agreed. Then she asked him if Crowley was his actual name. Crowley shook his head and said that it was Anthony but everyone called him Crowley so that also stuck. They stayed talking until the parents said that it was time to go. Crowley left with his mom to meet the rest of the neighbours and the Fells went back inside. That was the start of a beautiful frienship.

Still more than 20 years ago.

The next year, the Crowleys invited Fells to their seaside cottage, which they hadn't sold yet. The Fells explaind they couldn't since they were going to go on a missonary trip, but they said that Azira could go with them. Crolwey was very happy and so was Azira. Him and Azira had built a very strong friendship since the day they met. Azira was going to meet Lilith for the fisrt time and they quickly got along. Well it was easy, since Azira was such a kind, sweet girl who was eager to meet people and know more about the world. The Crowleys were a bit worried since during the summer they did a lot of wizard things like Quidditch and Exploding Snap and Azira was a muggle and didn't know this could happen. However they quickly realized that the kids just went to explore the places around the beach and had fun together. So while they were gone, they indulged in the magic stuff.  
One day, Azira and Crowley came back looking pretty shaken. Well Crowley looked elated but Azira looked extremly worried.  
'Mom!' Crowley said. 'Mom, Azira can do magic! She lifted a stone in the air! She is a witch!'  
Mrs. Crowley didn't see the situation the same though. She knew Aziras parents were very religious. Their daughter being a witch was not going to be a very pleasant thought. Azira looked as if she thought the same. She looked incredibly nervous and actually started crying. Crolwey looked surprised at the young girl crying.  
'Azira don't cry, being a witch is a very cool thing. Look at me, I'm a wizard!'  
'Anthony J. Crowley, that is enough!' his mother snapped at him. 'Azira dear, come here' Mrs. Crowley motioned for Azira to come closer. 'I'm going to tell you a very big secret. You have to promise you won't tell anyone, not even your parents until the time is right, okay?'  
Azira nodded and stopped crying a bit. Mrs. Crowley brought the children into the garden and then after sitting them down on the garden chairs, she pulled out her wand. Azira gasped and then looked at Crowley. Mrs. Crowley waved the wand and silently a plate of cookies and milk appeared before the children. Crolwey dived in eaggerly but Azira just stared.  
'Mrs. Crowley,' she whispered. 'You are a witch?'  
Mrs. Crowley nodded. She then held the plate of cookies out so Azira could take one. Azira took one timidly and almost looked afraid to eat it.  
'You know,' Mrs. Crowley started, 'I'm glad this happened now with us and not your parents. You see, in this world, witches and wizards do exist. Our family, a lot of them are that. There is a possibilty that parents with no magic ancestory have kids with magic powers. Now I don't know about your parents but you have displayed your first signs as a witch. A bit late I might add, but maybe that's beacuse of your parents. Azira I'm warning you not to repress your powers from now on, it is dangerous and can lead to your death'  
Azira just stared at the woman listening to everything she said.  
'Now I know your parents won't be happy wiht this but they have to accept it. We can help you since we know a lot about the wizard world. Azira don't be scared, I know it's a big change in your life but I promise this new world is incredibly beautiful and interesting.' Mrs. Crowley inhailed before she continued. 'We call the people who can't do magic 'muggles'. They can't see or percieve a lot of things we do and if they do, there are wizards who take care that they forget what they saw. Our real jobs are not business people and during our time here we don't do regular activities.'  
At that the little girl interupted the woman. 'My parents won't know I do magic?'  
'No, they will because they are your parents but if your parents try telling someone, they probably won't believe them.' Mrs. Crowley explained. 'I'm not sure how your parents are going to react to the news, but all witches and wizards go to school just for them. You will be going to Hogwarts with a lot of witches and wizards your age. Crolwey is also going to go.'  
'Yeah Azira, we are going to go together!'  
'Go to Hog-Hogiwarts?' Azira stammered.  
'Hogwarts!' said Crowley smirking.  
'Yes, it's a boarding school. You will probably recieve a letter inviting you to go but when you are 11 years old. Before then you have to keep on going to muggle school' Mrs. Crowley explained. 'I'm pretty sure you will have another outburst of magic soon and your parents are going to be close. When that happens we can explain the situation but I don't think it's wise that you meet them with news that you are a witch yet.' Azira nodded at this. She knew her parents trusted the Crowleys as friends and she didn't things to go bad between them.  
'So what do I do in the meantime?' she asked.  
'Now we can show you magic things!' Crowley exclaimed.  
'Yes, now we can. But we'll go slow so Crowley no flying!' His mom said.  
'Okay mom' he said pouting, 'we can introduce her to the world of wizard sweets and one day take her to Diagon Alley!' It was obvious that Crowley was very content with Aziras awakening.  
'We'll see dear, we don't want to shock you dear with all these new things' she told Azira.  
And so Azira spent her weirdest summer ever. All the Crowleys seemed very happy knowing she was a witch and things got more relaxed. Azira saw all the magic she had missed when she was with Crowley at the beach and she was enamoured by this new world. The Crowleys explained everything they could to the young girl and helped her wrapp her mind around the new idea. Just before returning home, the whole familiy held a very nice picnic and Mr. Crowley used his wand to create mini fireworks and they spent the rest of the night laughing and chasing each other around the garden now full of fireworks. It was the best night ever for Azira and she would cherish that memory forever. But summer ended and they had to return to London. The day they got back, the Fells came to collect their daughter and thank the Crowleys for their kindness. Both families stayed talking for along time, while the Fells told everyone about their short missonary trip. That night, they tucked Azira into bed and asked how had summer really gone. Azira sighed dreamily and told them it was the best thing that had happened to her. With that she closed her eyes and fell asleep, dreaming about brandishing a wand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this goes so fast.  
> I'm really trying to structure this story in my head and see how things go!  
> Next chapter is the new classes and exploring the castle that was once their home!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my fist fanfic and my first time writing in AO3. I'm excited to see if this fic last but I think it will since I am absolutley in love with Aziraphale and Crowley and the love they share. SInce it's the first time i'm restricting the comments, but I will read them. Thanks for the support!!


End file.
